18safandomcom_ko-20200214-history
LIDAR
리다르(LIDAR,Li'ght '''D'etection 'A'nd 'R'anging)는 광학적 원거리 검지 기술로 산란광의 특성을 측정하여 원거리 목표의 거리와/또는 다른 정보를 측정한다. 다른 물체나 표면까지의 거리를 결정하는 주된 방법은 레이저 펄스를 사용하는 것이다. 비슷한 라다르(radar) 기술은 라디오파를 사용하며 물체까지의 거리는 펄스의 전송 신호와 검지된 반사 신호 간의 시간 지연을 측정하여 결정된다. LIDAR 기술은 지리학, 고고학, 지질학, 지진학, 산림학, 원거리 검지, 대기 물리학 등에 응용된다. 리다르(LIDAR)의 응용은 '''ALSM (공중레이저 스캔지도,Airborne Laser Swath Mapping), 레이저 고도계 또는 리다르 등고선 지도 등을 포함한다. 동의의 라다르(LADAR,Laser Detection and Ranging)가 자주 군사 교재에 사용된다. 용어 "레이저 라다르"는 리다르가 마이크로파 또는 라디오파를 사용하지 않지만 사용되는데 그것은 라다르(radar)에 정의적이다. 일반 서술 리다르와 라다르간의 주된 차이는 리다르가 훨씬 짧은 파장의 전자기 스펙트럼을 사용한다는 것이다. 전형적으로 자외선, 가시 광선 또는 근적외선 영역이다. 일반적으로 특색이나 물체를 파장의 크기나 그보다 큰 정도만을 그려낼 수 있다. 그리하여 리다르는 에어로졸과 구름 입자에 매우 민감하며 대기 연구와 기후학에 많이 응용이 된다. . 물체는 전송된 파를 반사하기 위해서 유전체적인 불연속성이 있을 필요가 있다. 라다르(마이크로파 또는 라디오) 주파수에서 금속체는 크게 반사한 다. 그러나 비금속 물체는 예를 들면 비나 바위 등은 더 약하게 반사하며 약간의 물질은 전혀 반사하지 않는다. 그것은 약간의 물체 또는 특색은 라다르 주파수에서 유효하게 가시 가능하다. 이것은 특히 분자나 에어로졸과 같은 매우 작은 물체에 대해서 사실이다. 레이저는 이들 문제에 해답을 제공한다. 특히 빔 밀도와 결맞음이 우수하다. 게다가 파장은 훨씬 더 적어서 라디오 시스템으로도 달성가능하며 10마이크로미터에서 자외선 250나노미터까지이다. 그러한 파장에서 파동은 작은 물체에서 잘 반사된다. 이 종류의 반사는 후방 산란이라 불린다. 다른 종류의 산란이 다른 리다르 응용에 사용된다. 가장 공통적인 것이 레일리 산란, 미 산란과 라만 산란 그리고 형광이다. 여러 후방 산란에 따라서 리다르는 레일리, 미(Mie), 라만, Na/Fe/K형광 리다르 등으로 불릴 수 있다. 파장들은 연기, 기타 공기중 입자(에어로졸) 구름과 공기 입자의 측정을 위해 이상적이다. 레이저는 전형적으로 매우 좁은 빔을 지녔는데 그것은 라다르와 비교되어 매우 높은 분해능을 지닌 물리적인 특색의 지도화를 허여한다. 더우기 많은 화학적인 성분들이 마이크로파에서 보다 가시 파장에서 강력하게 상호작용한다. 결과적으로 이들 물질의 더욱 강력한 영상을 얻는다. 적합한 레이저의 조합이 귀환 신호의 광밀도내의 파장 의존 변화 특성을 구하여 대기의 원격 지도 작성을 허여한다. 리다르는 대기 연구와 기상학에 폭넓게 사용되어 왔다. 1980년대의 GPS의 개발로 비행선의 정밀 제어가 가능해졌다. GPS에 기초한 조사 기술은 공중 조사와 지도화 응용을 가능하게 하고 실용적으로 만들었다. 많은 것들이 개발되었는데 항공기나 위성에 장착된 리다르 장비를 사용하였다. 현재의 예는 나사의 실험 고등 연구 리다르이다.[http://inst.wff.nasa.gov/eaarl/ 'Experimental Advanced Research Lidar', NASA.org]. Retrieved 8 August 2007. 응용 LiDAR(Light Detection and Ranging)장비는 레이더(Radar)와 동일한 원리를 이용해 사물에 직접적인 접촉 없이 원하는 정보를 취득하는 능동형 원격탐사(Remote Sensing)의 한 종류다. 최근 오존 농도를 측정하기 위해 개발된 리다르(Lidar)를 이용하여 측정된 오존층의 두께는 적도 상공이 약 200돕슨(Dobson), 극지방이 약 400 Dobson 정도인 것으로 알려져 있다. LIDAR(Laser Radar)는 입자에 의한 빛의 산란을 원리로 하는 측정 장비로 대기 중 에어로졸에 의해 산란되어 되돌아오는 빛을 감지하여 원거리에 있는 에어로졸의 양과 특성을 추정할 수 있다. 국군 화생방 방호사령부에서는 300m ~ 10km 의 원거리에서 이상 입자를 식별할 수 있는 LIDAR를 방사능 탐지기 등을 함께 운용하여 그 효율성을 높이고 있다. 참고 문헌 http://www.sciencegl.com/gis_dem/index.html de 바깥 고리 * An Airborne Altimetric LiDAR tutorial. A tutorial on altimetric LiDAR. * NASA Experimental Advanced Airborne Research Lidar. NASA's EAARL is an airborne Lidar designed to map complex coastal environments above and below the water, within vegetated areas. It is also being used to map the bottom topography is shallow braided rivers and streams. * CALIPSO: The Cloud-Aerosol Lidar and Infrared Pathfinder Satellite Observation satellite—space-based laser remote sensing of clouds and aerosols for a better understanding of climate change issues * NCAR REAL: NCAR's Earth Observing Laboratory (EOL) created the Raman-shifted Eyesafe Aerosol Lidar. This eyesafe high energy lidar with scanning capability expands the applications to include mapping urban atmospheric pollutants and studies of dispersion very near the surface of the earth. * NOAA Oceanographic (Fish) Lidar * Joint Airborne Lidar Bathymetry Technical Center of Expertise (JALBTCX) * EOSL - The Electro-Optical Systems Laboratory at GTRI has a nationally known program in lidar research and development. * The NASA Goddard Space Flight Center's Raman Lidar Laboratory - This laboratory has a ground and an upcoming airborne Raman lidar measuring water vapor, aerosols and other atmospheric species * The USGS Center for LIDAR Information Coordination and Knowledge (CLICK) - A website intended to "facilitate data access, user coordination and education of lidar remote sensing for scientific needs." *Tutorial slides on LIDAR (aerial laser scanning) * Weier, John. 2004. Conservation in 3D. Conservation in Practice 5(3):39-41. On the conservation applications of LIDAR. ar:ليدار ca:LIDAR de:Light detection and ranging en:LIDAR es:LIDAR fa:سنسورال‌آی‌دی‌آ‌آر fr:Lidar gl:Lidar id:LIDAR it:Lidar nl:Lidar ja:LIDAR no:LIDAR pl:Lidar pt:LIDAR ru:Лидар fi:Lidar sv:Light detection and ranging tr:LIDAR 분류:달 분류:대기 분류:기상학 분류:달의 고리 분류:라이더